Urlaubsreif
by Jalaila
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Tag beginnt für Jordan und Woody mit dem gemeinsamen Joggen. Schließlich sind sie nur gute Freunde. Doch was, wenn Woody Jordan irgendwann vor eine Entscheidung stellt?


**Autor**: ZoeP  
**E-Mail**: jannifeix-jena.de  
**Titel**: Urlaubsreif  
**Teil**: 1/1  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Drama, Romantik  
**Pairing**: J/W (Jordan/Woody)  
**Spoiler**: keiner, spielt irgendwann in Staffel 4, wahrscheinlich nach 4.13 „Der einarmige Bandit"  
**Inhalt**: Ein ganz normaler Tag beginn für Jordan und Woody mit dem gemeinsamen Joggen. Schließlich sind sie nur gute Freunde. Doch was, wenn Woody Jordan irgendwann vor eine Entscheidung stellt?  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Puh, eine Challenge ist gar nicht so leicht, wenn man versucht, die Bedingungen fließend einzubauen. Ich denke, ich habe mich an alles gehalten - nur Garrets Zitat habe ich der Situation angepasst ;) Natürlich ist es eine Jordy-FF geworden. Dass viele der Bedingungen in der Reihenfolge auftauchen, in der sie vorgegeben waren, ist Zufall. Eigentlich sollte die FF gar nicht so lang werden, aber dann haben sich die Details selbstständig gemacht und die Personen haben selbst Gespräche geführt. Ich kann also nix dafür ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Feedback immer willkommen.

**Urlaubsreif**

"Lass uns eine Pause machen, okay?", schlug Jordan vor und hielt im Schatten einer Baumgruppe am Wegrand an.

"Gerne", keuchte Woody und stemmte die Hände in den Rücken, um das Seitenstechen loszuwerden.

Es war Sommer in Boston, und es war wohl der heißeste Sommer in der Geschichte der Stadt. Er hatte heute Morgen absichtlich den Wetterbericht versäumt, denn wenn er gewusst hätte, welche Hitze ihn erwartete, hätte er sicherlich das Morgenritual des Joggengehens ausfallen lassen. Inzwischen wusste er jedoch nicht so Recht, ob er nicht vielleicht einfach hier und jetzt abbrechen sollte. Es war verdammt heiß, die Luft war staubgeschwängert und drückend, selbst hier im Park.

"Na, machst du schon schlapp?", neckte Jordan ihn, die sich keine Pause gönnte und ein paar Dehnungsübungen machte, um locker zu bleiben.

Ein herausforderndes Grinsen war seine Antwort. "Nach vier Meilen? Nie."

"Na dann..." Jordan zog ihr Fußgelenk eng an den Körper und spannte kurz ihre Wadenmuskeln an. Dann schüttelte sie den Fuß aus und machte sich bereit, weiterzujoggen.

"Zum Pier?", schlug Woody vor, in der Hoffnung, dass der Wind sie dort etwas abkühlen könnte.

Jordan nickte. Dann trabte sie los.

Woody schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Energie und folgte ihr dann. Nach wenigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt. Er musterte sie kurz von der Seite. Trotz der Hitze zeigte sie kein Zeichen von Müdigkeit. Ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte im Takt ihrer Schritte, ebenso wie die Kapuze ihres Shirts. Er liebte es, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und als erstes mit ihr joggen zu gehen. Sie hatten sich irgendwann einmal zufällig bei ihrer Morgenrunde getroffen und waren seitdem zusammen losgezogen. Es war beruhigend für ihn, wenn sie der erste Mensch war, dem er früh begegnete. Sie hatte immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen, immer diesen frischen Glanz von morgendlicher Energie. Es war ein fester Bestandteil ihrer Freundschaft geworden, den sie offenbar ebenso zu mögen schien, wie er. Wenn er um diese Uhrzeit bereits Dienst hatte und das Joggen ausfallen lassen musste, dann konnte er fast seine Uhr danach stellen, dass sie Acht Uhr in seinem Büro auftauchen würde, völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem und mit einer Tüte Muffins oder Donuts sowie zwei Bechern Kaffee ausgestattet.

Woody richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Nach einer viertel Stunde hatten sie den Pier erreicht und Jordan verlangsamte mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung ihre Schritte und ging langsam weiter.

"Ich schwöre dir, wer tragbare Klimaanlagen auf den Markt bringt, wird wahnsinnigen Umsatz machen."

"Klar", lachte Woody. "Man könnte sie in den Laufschuhen integrieren. Irgendwie."

"Oder direkt in der Sonnencreme", scherzte sie weiter.

"Hey, das ist überhaupt die Idee. Könnte ich gut im Urlaub gebrauchen."

Jordan blieb abrupt stehen. "Du machst Urlaub?"

Woody nickte grinsend. "Drei Wochen auf Kreuzfahrt durch die Karibik. Mit allem drum und dran."

"Hätte ich nie gedacht."

"Was?"

"Dass du so einfach deinen Job für drei Wochen an den Nagel hängst und... nichts tust."

Woodys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich werde ja auch nicht _nichts tun_. Ich werde mich am Pool sonnen, die Aussicht genießen und entspannen."

Jordan versuchte, sich das bildlich vorzustellen. Sie betrachtete Woody von oben bis unten. Er lächelte selbstsicher und unter dem verschwitzten Shirt zeichneten sich deutlich seine Muskeln ab. Was war eigentlich aus dem pummeligen, trotteligen Detective geworden, den sie damals kennen gelernt hatte? Jordan schüttelte den Kopf. Woody hatte sich verändert. Er war stärker geworden, selbstbewusster und er hatte gelernt, seinen Farmboycharme gezielt einzusetzen. Er spielte längst in ihrer Liga. Und obwohl er inzwischen sicher anziehend auf viele Frauen wirkte, gab er sich immer noch mit ihr ab. Schien die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben zu haben, dass er irgendwann gut genug für sie wäre. Wieso war ihr das bisher nicht aufgefallen?

"Was hältst du davon, ans Wasser zu gehen? Es ist bestimmt nicht allzu warm." Woody hob schützend die Hand über die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über den Hafen schweifen. Die Sonne hinterließ glitzernde Funken auf der Wasseroberfläche, die von dem flachen Wind nur leicht gekräuselt wurde.

Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar."

Sie folgte ihm bis ans Ufer. Woody streifte seine Schuhe und Socken ab, ließ sie in sicherer Entfernung zum Wasser stehen und ging dann darauf zu, bis die erste Welle seine Fußgelenke umspielte. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die kühle Erfrischung. Das hier war absolute Freiheit. Die kleinen Dinge im Leben.

"Was gibt es denn zu grinsen?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm und als er die Augen öffnete sah er, dass sie ebenfalls im Wasser stand.

"Na das hier." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste. "Abschalten vom Alltag. Ein bisschen Stress abbauen."

Jordan runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Recht. Die letzten Wochen hatten viel von ihnen gefordert. Morde. Missbrauch. Intrigen. Lügen. Jeden Tag. Sie wusste, dass Woody seinen Job liebte. Aber auch sein Vorrat an Kraft war irgendwann erschöpft und musste aufgeladen werden.

"Wir sollten für heute aufhören." Sie trat von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Hm?"

"Mit dem Joggen, meine ich. Gönnen wir uns stattdessen ein Eis, so wie alle normalen Menschen in dieser Hitze."

Woody nickte. "Ich habe mich sowieso schon den ganzen Morgen gefragt, wieso ich heute überhaupt aufgestanden bin, statt in meiner gekühlten Wohnung zu bleiben und zu packen."

"Weil du meine Gesellschaft brauchst", meinte sie scherzhaft. Dann wurde sie ernst. "Wieso packen? Wann fährst du denn?"

"Übermorgen." Woody ging zurück ans Ufer und hob seine und Jordans Schuhe auf.

"Danke." Sie nahm sie ihm ab und knotete die Enden der Schnürsenkel zusammen, um sie sich über die Schulter zu hängen. Woody grinste kurz deswegen und ließ sich in den Sand fallen, um seine wieder anzuziehen.

"Dir könnte ein Urlaub übrigens auch nicht schaden."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", empörte sie sich, gab ihm innerlich jedoch Recht.

Woody machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Entspannung tut doch jedem gut."

Jordan lachte und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Als ob ich mich entspannen könnte!"

Er griff danach und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. "Richtig. Du würdest es keine zehn Minuten ohne deine Leichen aushalten."

Jordan verpasste ihm einen Hieb gegen die Schulter. "Mach so weiter und du bezahlst das Eis."

Woody hob abwehrend die Hände und wollte etwas Schlagfertiges erwidern, hielt jedoch inne. Er hatte gerade einen Tropfen abbekommen, der definitiv nicht von der Gischt stammte. Er sah nach oben und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. Dicke, dunkle Wolken hatten sich zu einem Haufen zusammengefunden und waren nun zu schwer geworden. Ein kühler Wind war aufgekommen.

"Was?", wollte Jordan wissen und folgte seinem Blick mit ihrem. "Oh-oh!"

Woody nickte. "Wie wichtig ist dir dein Eis?"

Als auch Jordan die ersten Tropfen abbekam, seufzte sie. "Ich kann gut drauf verzichten."

Und dann fing der Regen richtig an. Volle, schwere Tropfen prasselten auf die beiden herab.

"Ich denke, wir sollten doch noch ein wenig joggen", meinte Jordan mit triefendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme und rannte los.

"Sprinten", korrigierte Woody. "Das Institut ist am nächsten."

Jordan nickte und versuchte, sich notdürftig mit ihrer Kapuze zu schützen.

Lachend und stolpernd kamen sie wenig später im Foyer des Institutsgebäudes an und schüttelten sich. Sie warteten auf einen Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach oben. Noch immer lachend traten sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und hinterließen kleine Pfützen auf dem Weg zu Jordans Büro.

Um den fragenden Blicken einiger Angestellter zu entgehen, denen sie auf den Gängen begegnet waren, schloss Jordan die Tür ihrer Büros. Sie wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, ihren Pferdeschwanz über dem Mülleimer auszuwringen. Dann nahm sie ihre Turnschuhe von der Schulter und warf sie auf den Boden. Ihre Füße waren nass und kalt. Woody fuhr sich grinsend durch die Haare. Er war von oben bis unten durchnässt. Sein Shirt klebte an ihm wie eine dünne Schale und seine Shorts waren durch das Wasser ganz schwer geworden. Auch Jordan ging es nicht besser. Sie sahen sich an und mussten grinsen.

Doch plötzlich war da noch etwas anderes. Jordan ließ ihren Blick über Woodys Oberkörper gleiten und spürte, dass er dasselbe tat. Er musterte sie und in seinen Augen lag etwas Undefinierbares. Es ließ ihr eine warme Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie atmeten schwer, doch Jordan wusste nicht, ob das noch immer eine Folge des Rennens war. Und dann erkannte Jordan den Glanz in Woodys Blick. Es war Verlangen. Ein Verlangen, das er zurückgehalten hatte, seit sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war.

Jordan wusste nicht genau, was hier geschah, aber plötzlich überbrückten sie gleichzeitig den Abstand zwischen sich und trafen sich in der Mitte des Raumes in einem heftigen Kuss. Jordan spürte Woodys Lippen auf ihren und seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Er presste sie an sich und sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, den Kuss leidenschaftlich vertiefend. Draußen erhellte ein Blitz kurzzeitig den inzwischen dunkelgrauen Himmel. Woody ließ seine Hände immer wieder von ihrem Rücken zu ihren Hüften wandern während er sie regelrecht verschlang. Jordan genoss es, auf diese Weise begehrt zu werden und erwiderte jede seiner Forderungen. Schließlich löste sie sich atemlos von ihm und spürte, wie ihr Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte.

"Wow", meinte Woody und sah sie an.

Jordan wich seinem Blick aus, sich dessen bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Wir sollten aus den nassen Sachen raus", meinte sie schließlich und ging zu einem Aktenschrank in ihren Büro, ohne Woody zu anzusehen. Sie holte ein paar Sachen für sich heraus, die sie offenbar dort lagerte. "Garret hat bestimmt ein Hemd für dich."

"Jordan?" Woody griff nach ihrem Arm und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Sie lächelte matt. "Vielleicht hat er sogar ein paar trockene Jeans. Sonst kannst du wenigstens ein Handtuch kriegen und..."

"Alles in Ordnung?", unterbrach er sie, ein wenig irritiert.

"Ja, wieso?"

"Ähm... Das hier, gerade eben... zwischen uns..." Er zeigte mit einem Finger erst auf sie, dann auf sich und wieder zurück zu ihr.

Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn an, wie sie es früher getan hatte, wenn er etwas Naives getan oder gesagt hatte. Dieser Blick verletzte ihn. Er gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie ihn herablassend behandelte.

"Woody, das war nur ein Kuss", meinte sie dann und verstärkte damit das stechende Gefühl.

"Nur ein Kuss? Also ich weiß nicht, was das war, aber es macht dem Gewitter da draußen alle Ehre." Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich so einfach da rauswand. Nicht dieses Mal.

Jordan wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wieso hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen? Sie mochte Woody und sie wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Alle bisherigen Beziehungen in ihrem Leben waren schief gegangen. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, über eine längere Zeit mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Also würde auch diese Beziehung scheitern, und dann blieb ihr nicht einmal der gute Freund übrig.

"Woody, wir sind gute Freunde", versuchte sie, zu erklären, doch Woody lachte bitter auf.

"So küsst du also deine guten Freunde?"

Jordan gab einen fluchenden Laut von sich. "Mach doch nicht mehr daraus, als es ist."

"Und was ist es? Sag es mir Jordan, denn ich bin momentan ein wenig verwirrt." Woody hatte es satt, immer wieder zurückgewiesen zu werden.

"Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Jordan ehrlich, doch Woody war verärgert. All die angestaute Spannung die im Laufe der Zeit zwischen ihnen entstanden war, schien sich jetzt zu entladen.

"Das solltest du aber, denn du hattest genug Zeit, dir über deine Gefühle klar zu werden."

"Bitte?" Jetzt wurde auch Jordan sauer. Was erwartete er von ihr?

"Sieh uns an, Jordan. Wir haben keine Beziehung, aber nur Freunde sind wir auch nicht. Ich laufe dir jetzt lange genug hinterher. Ich weise Frauen zurück, die sich für mich interessieren, weil ich ständig im Hinterkopf die Hoffnung habe, du könntest uns eine Chance geben. Ich breche die Regeln für dich und gehe Risiken ein, die ich mir früher nicht einmal ausmalen konnte." Woody hatte sich jetzt richtig in Rage geredet und schien all die Gedanken, die ihn seit langer Zeit beschäftigten, wie Ballast abzuwerfen. "Ich finde, du hast mich lange genug hingehalten. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich entscheidest."

"Was?" Jordan kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie versuchte, seinen Worten Sinn zu geben und ihn zu verstehen.

"Ich will", meinte Woody, diesmal etwas ruhiger, "dass du eine Entscheidung triffst. Entweder du willst mit mir zusammen sein oder nicht. Aber auf diese Spielchen habe ich keine Lust mehr. Ich will nicht mein Leben lang allein bleiben, weil ich an einer sinnlosen Illusion gehangen habe."

"Woody, das..." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. "Das kann ich nicht."

Eine Weile herrschte eine angespannte Stille im Raum. Woody brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte zu begreifen.

"Fein", schnaubte er dann und nickte. "Dann werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen und packen. Und wenn heute Abend Zeit bleibt, gehe ich aus und suche mir jemanden, der mich nicht behandelt wie den Jungen vom Land, den man sich ja warm halten kann."

Er wusste, dass seine Worte sie verletzten würden, doch es war ihm in dem Moment egal. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Sehr.

"Na gut, dann geh doch", meinte sie nur wütend und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Okay. Ich gehe." Er betrachtete sie noch einen Augenblick und stiefelte dann mit großen Schritten an ihr vorbei.

Jordan schlug wütend die Tür hinter ihm zu und sah durch das matte Glas, wie er am Ende des Ganges um die Ecke verschwand.

Und dann fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab.

"Verdammt", murmelte sie leise und ließ sich an der Tür auf den Boden sinken.

An welcher Stelle hatte dieser wundervolle Morgen eine so grauenhafte Wendung genommen? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Verdammter Regen, verdammtes Gewitter, verdammtes Chaos.

Nachdem sie eine Weile auf dem Boden gehockt und sich mit Selbstvorwürfen gequält hatte, raffte sie sich auf und widmete sich den trockenen Sachen. Wenn sie nicht eine heftige Erkältung riskieren wollte, sollte sie schleunigst aus dem nassen Shirt raus.

-----------------------------

Als Jordan am späten Nachmittag aus Autopsie vier kam, war sie erschöpft und müde.

"Hallo Dr. Cavanaugh!", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihr ziemlich laut und viel zu gut gelaunt.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht in eine genervte Maske.

"Howard, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie gespielt freundlich. Vor ihr stand Dr. Stiles, mit einem allwissenden Lächeln im Gesicht und einem Hawaiihemd am Leib. "Wie ich sehe, haben sie beim Ausverkauf im Hippieladen noch etwas gefunden."

Dr. Stiles sah an sich herunter. "Steht mir gut, nicht? Ich dachte, wenn ich schon in den Urlaub fahre..."

Jordan stöhnte. "Wieso fährt alle Welt in die Karibik?"

"Karibik?" Dr. Stiles stutzte. "Ich fahre nach Maine zu meinem Großonkel."

Jetzt war es Jordan, die stehen blieb und ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. "In Maine sind es höchstens fünfzehn Grad. Dort brauchen Sie keine kurzen Hemden."

Er lachte. "Eben darum trage ich es ja jetzt."

Jordan schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter zu ihrem Büro. Howard folgte ihr.

"Wie geht es Ihnen denn so?", wollte er unterwegs wissen.

"Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass Sie nicht zufällig hier sind", meinte Jordan seufzend.

"Da haben Sie Recht. Ein Vögelchen hat mir geflüstert, dass Sie heute Morgen einen heftigen Streit hatten."

"Garret", murmelte Jordan und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrem Chef darüber zu reden, dass ihr Privatleben genau das war: privat.

Howard lächelte, als sie bei ihrem Büro angekommen waren. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt.

"Er meint übrigens auch, dass Sie ein wenig Urlaub vertragen könnten."

"Ich schwöre, die Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen." Jordan warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

"Inklusive eines gutaussehenden Detectives, den Sie heute Morgen tropfnass aus ihrem Büro geworfen haben?"

Jordan schnaubte. "Er ist freiwillig gegangen."

Howard zog sich den Sessel aus der Ecke des Büros heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. "Natürlich ist er das."

Jordan hatte keine Lust, über die Sache zu reden, und schon gar nicht mit Dr. Stiles. Also griff sie nach einer Akte und ignorierte den Psychologen. Dieser spielte das Spielchen für fünf Minuten mit.

"Weshalb hat er ihr Büro denn freiwillig verlassen?", begann er dann von neuem.

Jordan seufzte. Er würde sie ja doch nicht in Ruhe lassen.

"Er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu beginnen oder es ganz zu lassen und offenbar hat ihm meine Antwort nicht gefallen." Wenn sie das so sagte, klang es irgendwie falsch.

"Aha." Howard schien kurz zu überlegen. "Was war denn Ihre Antwort."

Jordan sah zu ihm auf. Sie dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm gar nicht direkt gesagt, was sie dachte. Aber ihr Zögern war ihm wohl Antwort genug gewesen...

"Ich weiß nicht. Eine Abfuhr, denke ich."

"Aha."

"Das macht Ihnen Spaß, nicht?"

"Was?"

"Aha zu sagen und so zu tun, als hätte es eine wirklich tiefgründige Bedeutung."

Howard grinste. "Sicher doch."

Jordan wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren zu.

"Und wieso haben Sie ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt?"

Jordan verdrehte die Augen. Er ließ einfach nicht locker. "Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht, aber das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Es geht einfach nicht."

"Aha."

"Da. Schon wieder."

Howard ignorierte ihren Kommentar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Mögen Sie Hoyt?"

"Was?"

"Mögen Sie ihn?"

"Natürlich... Wir sind gute Freunde."

"Würden Sie mit ihm ins Bett gehen?"

"Was?" Jordan sah überrascht zu Howard auf.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss ich wirklich jede Frage wiederholen?"

Jordan bedachte ihn mit einem genervten Blick. Dann seufzte sie. "Nein, würde ich nicht."

"Aber Sie finden ihn doch sicher attraktiv."

"Ja, das schon", gab Jordan zu.

"Also, wieso würden Sie dann nicht..."

"Weil es unsere Freundschaft zerstören würde", unterbrach Jordan ihn. "Freunde haben keinen Sex."

"Und Sie sind nur Freunde?"

"Genau", meinte Jordan, war sich jedoch sicher, dass Dr. Stiles es nicht dabei belassen würde.

"Sieht er das genauso?"

Bingo. Jordan seufzte erneut und lehnte sich dann in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Aha."

"Würden Sie das bitte lassen?"

"Was?"

"Immer _aha_ zu sagen." Sie war gereizt. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie über Woody reden, um Klarheit zu bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite schaffte Dr. Stiles es immer wieder, dass sie Dinge an sich entdeckte, die ihr nicht gefielen und dass sie sich mit Gefühlen auseinandersetzte, die sie verletzbar machten.

"Okay. Und was macht sie so sicher, dass ihm die Freundschaft nicht mehr genug ist?"

"Wir haben uns geküsst", meinte sie schlicht.

"Oh." Howard neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig. "War es gut?"

Jordan entschied, darauf nicht zu antworten.

"Also, er küsst Sie und Sie weisen ihn zurück."

"Genau. Und das schon zum zweiten Mal." Für einen kurzen Moment überkamen Jordan Erinnerungen an die kurze Zeit in Hollywood. Sie verdrängte sie rasch.

Dr. Stiles lachte.

"Was?" Jordan öffnete sich ihm gerade und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu lachen.

"Na ja", erklärte er. "Man sollte eigentlich im Leben niemals die gleiche Dummheit zweimal machen, denn die Auswahl ist so groß."

Jordan wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Also schwieg sie.

Dr. Stiles betrachtete sie eine Weile. Er hatte mit ihr schon viel durchmachen müssen. Sie war eindeutig eine besondere Patientin.

"Wissen Sie, was Ihr Problem ist, Jordan?"

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie es mir gleich sagen werden..."

Howard grinste. "Sie haben Angst."

"Angst?"

"Richtig."

"Und wovor wissen Sie sicherlich auch." Jetzt war es Jordan, die ihre Arme verschränkte.

"Vor dem Glücklichsein. Sie haben Angst, dass Sie tatsächlich jemanden lieben und mit ihm glücklich sein könnten. Aber wissen Sie, Angst ist eigentlich nur die Abwesenheit von Vertrauen."

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich Woody nicht genug vertraue?" Jordan zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

Doch Howard schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber sich selbst."

"Aha."

Er grinste. "So ein _aha_ kann gut tun, nicht?"

Jordan zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. "Und was ist ihr Punkt?"

"Hören Sie auf, sich selbst im Weg zu stehen, Jordan. Wenn Ihnen das Glück über den Weg läuft, sollten sie seine Richtung einschlagen, anstatt es mit Panzern zu überrollen."

Jordan sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Denken Sie darüber nach", meinte Howard und stand auf. "Und gönnen Sie sich auch mal Urlaub."

Und mit einem allwissenden Lächeln war er verschwunden.

-----------------------------

Woody hatte bereits sein zweites Bier geleert an diesem Abend. Morgen würde er endlich in den wohlverdienten Urlaub starten - da wollte er den Abend ruhig ausklingen lassen.

"Hallo Woody", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich um.

"Hallo Garret." Er nickte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder der leeren Bierflasche, mit dem Gedanken spielend, sich ein weiteres zu gönnen. Garret setzte sich neben ihn und bestellte einen Whiskey.

"Spätschicht, hm?", erkundigte sich Woody.

Garret schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber die Leichen interessieren sich nicht dafür, ob man dran ist oder nicht. Da muss man flexibel sein."

Woody nickte. Das kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor.

"Und Sie?" Garret sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.

Woody zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte heute frei. Zum Packen und Ausspannen."

"Wo geht es denn hin?"

"In die Karibik."

Garret seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Kraft, mir auch einen langen Urlaub zu gönnen."

"Aber?" Woody gab dem Barkeeper zu verstehen, dass er doch noch ein Bier wollte.

"Ich schaffe es kaum übers Wochenende, ohne an das Institut zu denken. Nicht auszumalen, wie es dort zugehen würde, wenn ich für längere Zeit wegbliebe..." Garret runzelte die Stirn.

Woody musste leise lachen. "Es wird auch ohne uns weiterhin gemordet und gestorben in Boston. Was machen da schon drei Wochen..."

"Das klingt aber verbittert."

"Nein. Nur erschöpft von der ständigen Kriminalität. Ich brauche eine Auszeit."

Garret schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, während er an seinem Whiskey nippte. Woody bekam sein Bier und nahm einen Schluck.

"Hat Jordan mit Ihnen geredet?", schlug Garret ein neues Thema an.

Woody wollte etwas erwidern, betrachtete den Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin jedoch nur überrascht.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Er fragte sich, ob inzwischen das gesamte Institut von ihrem Streit wusste. Sie waren tatsächlich ziemlich... laut geworden.

"Nur so ein Gedanke", meinte Garret, doch Woody sah ihm an, dass er log. Irgendetwas steckte dahinter. Vielleicht hatte er ja mit Jordan geredet und sie hatte ihm versprochen, mit Woody zu reden, nur um Garret loszuwerden. Was es auch war, Dr. Macy schien es für sich behalten zu wollen.

"Nein, ich habe sie seit gestern Morgen nicht gesehen", antwortete Woody schließlich.

Garret leerte sein Glas. "Tja, das ist Jordan."

Woody war es inzwischen egal, dass er Garret vor sich hatte. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Jordan, und das machte ihn zugleich hilflos und wütend. "Wissen Sie, ich verstehe Jordan einfach nicht."

Garret lachte bitter auf. "Niemand tut das. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sie selbst."

Woody schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso kann sie nicht einfach sagen, was sie will? Ist es so schwer, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, anstatt mit den Gefühlen anderer Leute zu spielen?"

Garret starrte auf das leere Glas in seiner Hand und schien über Woodys Worte nachzudenken. Dann sah er ihn an.

"Fordern Sie viel von sich selbst und erwarten Sie wenig von anderen. Zumindest bei Jordan. So wird Ihnen viel Ärger erspart." Er ließ seinen Blick wieder zurück zu dem Glas wandern.

Woody zog fragend seine Augenbrauen nach oben. "Aus welchem Glückskeks haben Sie das denn?"

Garret lachte. "Das hat Konfuzius gesagt. Bis auf den Teil mit Jordan natürlich, das war meine persönliche Interpretation."

"Na ja. Ein weiser Mann, dieser Konfuzius. Aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter."

Garret klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken. Genießen Sie Ihren Urlaub und kommen Sie erholt wieder. Dann wird sich alles irgendwie einrenken."

Woody blieb skeptisch. "Dazu ist es zu spät, fürchte ich. Ich habe Jordan gegen die Wand gedrängt und sie hat mich weggestoßen. So einfach ist das. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin." Diesmal klangen seine Worte wirklich bitter.

Garret sah ihn an und Mitleid zeichnete sich in seinem Blick ab. Das hatte Woody wirklich nicht verdient. Aber hatten ihn nicht alle gewarnt, dass er sich an Jordan die Finger verbrennen würde? Nun ja, nachträgliche Kommentare halfen ihm sicher nicht.

Woody leerte den Rest seines Bieres in einem Zug und stellte es zurück auf den Tresen, lauter als nötig. Dann warf er Garret einen dankenden Blick zu.

"Ich sollte dann gehen, ich muss morgen zeitig raus. Danke für die Gesellschaft."

Garret nickte. "Keine Ursache."

"Also dann..." Woody ließ sich von dem Barhocker gleiten.

"Genießen Sie die Sonne."

Er nickte. "Werd ich. Man sieht sich."

Und mit einem letzten Nicken verließ er die Bar.

Die Nacht war lauwarm und die Luft feucht. Woody fröstelte leicht, als ein kühler Wind aufkam. Abstand würde ihm sicher gut tun.

-----------------------------

Die salzige Meeresluft umspielte ihn, als er das Sonnendeck betrat. Das Schiff hatte vor über vier Stunden angelegt und Woody hatte sich Zeit gelassen, sich in seiner Kabine einzurichten. Dann hatte er das Programm des Schiffes studiert, die Preise der verschiedenen Restaurants in Erfahrung gebracht und sich diverse Angebote der Bordläden angesehen. Jetzt war er dabei, sich einen Liegestuhl in der Sonne herauszusuchen und sein Handtuch darauf auszubreiten. Der Pool war um diese Zeit noch nicht besonders voll. Die meisten der Passagiere erkundeten noch immer das Schiff oder hielten in ihren kühlen Kabinen Mittagsschläfchen.

Woody ließ sich auf der Liege nieder und streckte sich. Es war genau, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Träge beobachtete er eine Weile die anderen Gäste des Kreuzfahrtschiffes. Eine Mutter war damit beschäftigt, Eisflecken von der Hose ihres Schützlings zu wischen. Ein älterer Mann lag am Rand des Pools und las ein Buch. Eine junge Frau zog zügig ihre Bahnen unter Wasser und tauchte nur am Rand auf, um kurz Luft zu holen. Zwei Jugendliche hielten sich am Rand des Beckens auf und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Woody lehnte sich entspannt zurück und wartete auf eine Kellnerin. Als sie kam, bestellte er sich einen Caipirinha mit extra viel Eis. Das Getränk kam schneller als er es erwartet hatte. Zufrieden nahm er einen großen Schluck und schloss dann die Augen.

"Alkohol so früh am Tag?", kam es vom Rand des Pools zu seinen Füßen. Das konnte nur die junge Schwimmerin sein. Woody blinzelte, um zu sehen zu wem die Stimme gehörte, die ihm diese Frage stellte. Dann setzte er sich überrascht auf.

"Jordan!" Er musste eingeschlafen sein und wirre Träume haben. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Jordan lachte. "Urlaub."

Woody blinzelte noch einmal. Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz. Hatten sie sich nicht vor zwei Tagen ein paar unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und hatte er sie nicht wütend stehen gelassen? Und jetzt war sie hier. Das machte keinen Sinn.

"Nein, ich meine... was machst du hier auf diesem Schiff, in diesem Pool, an meinem Liegestuhl?", meinte er und betrachtete sie, wie sie dort mit den Armen auf dem Rand des Pools verschränkt im Wasser trieb.

"Na ja. Ich hatte noch einige Urlaubstage übrig und dachte mir, ich höre auf den Ratschlag, ein bisschen zu entspannen." Als sie sah, dass ihm momentan nicht nach Scherzen zumute war, wurde sie ernst. "Und außerdem hatte ich ein bisschen Zeit, nachzudenken."

"Aha." Was sollte er sagen? Er war verwirrt.

"Und es tut mir Leid." Sie sah ihn direkt an.

Er versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, spielte jedoch nervös mit dem Cocktail-Schirmchen aus seinem Drink. "Was?"

Sie seufzte. "Alles."

Er sah sie fragend an und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Woody stach mit der Spitze des Schirmchens auf die Eiswürfel in seinem Drink ein und wartete, dass sie die richtigen Worte fand.

"Dass ich dich verletzt habe", meinte sie dann. "Und dass ich diese Sache heruntergespielt habe. Sie kam nur so... überraschend. Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren."

"Richtig", meinte Woody bitter. "Jordan Cavanaugh muss schließlich über alles in ihrem Leben Kontrolle haben."

"Woody bitte", meinte sie leise und sah verletzt aus. "Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht."

"Was denn?", meinte er, noch immer ein wenig verärgert, und wollte ihr eigentlich vorwerfen, dass er es doch war, dem sie es nicht leicht gemacht hatte und dass sie es verdiente, so kalt behandelt zu werden. Doch dann sah er, dass sie wirklich versuchte, sich ihm zu öffnen. Also schluckte er den Kloß der Verbitterung runter.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Sie sah auf seine Füße.

"Egal. Ich habe Zeit", lenkte er ein um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht demütigen wollte.

Sie seufzte erneut. "Ich hatte ein interessantes Gespräch mit Dr. Stiles. Und dann bin ich mir über einiges klar geworden."

"Und das wäre?" Woody hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Uns. Du und ich. Ich weiß auch nicht..." Sie sah zu ihm auf und versuchte, in seinen Augen zu lesen, was er dachte. Vergeblich. Also fuhr sie fort. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht wollte, dass aus uns mehr wird, als nur gute Freunde."

"Ach nein?" Woody kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen. Ging das Gespräch tatsächlich in die Richtung, in die er glaubte?

"Das Problem ist nur, dass ich es bisher geschafft habe, alle Männer zu vergraulen, sobald ich sie an mich ran gelassen hatte. Ich will nicht, dass mir das noch einmal passiert."

Und dann verstand Woody, was in ihr vorging. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und wandelte sich dann in Wärme und Verständnis.

"Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert, verstehst du?", meinte sie. "Ich möchte weiter joggen gehen. Oder ins Kino, oder zum zwanglosen Frühstück. Und wenn das mit uns schief geht, dann hätte ich das alles verloren."

Sie hatte ihren Blick auf irgendeinen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. Sie brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. Woody hatte längst begriffen, was sie die ganze Zeit hatte zögern lassen.

"Ich kann dir keine Versprechen machen, die wir vielleicht nicht halten können, Jordan. Aber ich würde uns gerne eine Chance geben."

Jordan lächelte schwach, erleichtert dass er sie nach ihrer Abfuhr nicht zurückwies. Er setzte sich auf und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Aber es liegt an dir, Jordan."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Jordans Gesicht aus. Sie stützte sich am Beckenrand ab und kam aus dem Wasser, nicht ohne dass Woody ein paar Spritzer abbekam.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas Alkoholfreies zu trinken hole?"

"Klar."

"Und danach könntest du mir den Rücken eincremen. Ich habe noch niemanden gefunden, der sich dazu bereit erklärt hat."

Woody grinste. "Sicher."

"Okay." Jordan erwiderte sein Grinsen. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich von ihm löste, waren sich ihre Gesichter ganz nah.

"Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich ein Doppelzimmer gebucht", meinte Woody, immer noch grinsend.

Um Jordans Lippen bildete sich ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. "Das habe ich bereits getan."

Und damit wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Während sie in Richtung der Bar ging, konnte er ihr nur ungläubig nachsehen. Sie gab die Bestellung auf und als sie wartete, lächelte sie ihm zu. Woody lächelte zurück.

Es würde sicherlich ein sehr erholsamer Urlaub werden.

**Ende **


End file.
